


A Home is Where You Make It

by KhakiJorts



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Run-Away/?Kidnapping?, Soft but Protective Rk900, he's trying his best, slight outlast vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhakiJorts/pseuds/KhakiJorts
Summary: Gavin is investigating a supposed run-away case involving a 12-year-old child named Hana. The father, an old cyberlife employee, is less than helpful leaving Gavin to rely on those he'd really rather not. The investigating leads him out to a now shut down Cyberlife development facility in the middle of nowhere, alone, with barely any cell signal and no chance of back-up until the roads are cleared. Truly a perfect situation for someone like Gavin to get himself into trouble, which he does.





	A Home is Where You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> *punches self in face* I can't believe you've done this
> 
> Come scream with me on twitter @dathorseoverder

“Well shit,” Gavin muttered to himself in astonishment as he pulled up to the gates of the supposed old ‘Cyberlife military development lab’. He’d honestly thought that the tip his wine drunk step-brother had given him had been a load of crap, but the hexagonal tower looming in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere was exactly as described.

Pulling out his phone, he sent Connor his location with the confirmation that Kamski’s tip hadn’t been a dud and a few key-smashed emojis for good measure. It was weird being on somewhat good terms with Connor, well…Good enough, considering everything.

Gavin watched as the loading bar slowly creeps across his screen for the message to send, even in 2040 cell signal sucked. Of course, as soon as it sent he got a message back from Connor almost immediately, apparently cell signal didn’t apply to androids. 

> _I’ve made Hank aware of your location. Unfortunately, the weather is preventing us from sending backup until the roads have been cleared. Hank has advised not to enter the building until then._

Reed frowned and looked back towards the tower. Some 12 year old kid could be freezing their ass off in there and he was supposed to just wait outside? Fat chance.

> _Nah, imma go in_

Not even waiting to see if the message went through Gavin stepped out of his car and was immediately assaulted by a frigid gust of air that cut through every layer of clothing he had on. Any other case and he would’ve waited till there wasn’t a massive fucking blizzard making its way over the half of Michigan to drive three hours out of Detroit on a but here he was.

Jogging as fast as he could without slipping on ice Gavin made his way to the entrance, or at least what was left of it. It seemed as if had originally been two massive sliding metal doors but now it looked like someone had gone at them with the jaws–of-life to make a person-sized hole. It made them look like crumpled aluminum instead of solid slabs of steel. Maybe a protester had thrown some sort of explosive at it? He shrugged, who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Not wasting time, Gavin quickly fished a small flashlight out of his inside coat pocket and slipped inside, at least the wind wouldn’t be a massive problem anymore. Turning on the flashlight, he did a quick sweep of the lobby. All over the floor were discarded boxes, papers, broken electronics and knocked over furniture. Pretty par the course for abandoned buildings.

“Anybody here?” Gavin called out as he took a few steps forward, keeping a hand close to his gun. His voice seemed to echo on forever up into the tower. Creepy. Well, at least it would be easy to tell if someone else was here, right?

“Hana Pettersen?” only silence answered back after the echo of his voice faded. Shaking away the shiver that ran down his spine Gavin continued forward towards a staircase. If anyone was here it was unlikely they were on the first floor considering it was where all the cold air was getting in.

As he tentatively made his way up the first flight of stairs he reviewed a couple of the case facts in his head, hoping that maybe he’d remember some fact that might make this a bit easier.

* * *

“So…this is it…this is all she left?” Gavin asked looking away from the neatly written letter in his gloved hand to look at Dr. Pettersen. He stood like a corpse in the doorway of his daughter’s room, deep in his own thoughts.

“Dr. Pettersen,” Gavin repeated, his voice coming out a bit clipped. The man had barely answered any questions with more than one word and seeing as this was a time-dependent case it was starting to grate on his nerves.

“Oh-oh, yes. That’s all she left, right there on the center of her desk,” Dr. Pettersen nodded, “I apologize this is just…a lot to take in.”

Gavin resisted the urge to sigh and turned towards the desk. His first thought had been that this was the desk of a grad student and not a 12-year-old. Computer chips, wires, a slaughtering gun, it gave him vivid flashback to whenever he entered his stepbrother’s room as a child.

“You say she was really into robotics?” Gavin asked, carefully picking up the slaughtering gun, it was kind of cool. His eyes flicking over the wall littered with ribbons and medals. Yep, just like Elijah.

“Yes, she was quite the engineer, won quite a few rewards for her creations,” Dr. Pettersen took a few steps into the room eyes roaming over all the awards on the wall, “I used to work for Cyberlife you see, I would often bring her along to peek at my little projects. ”

Gavin nodded, his eyes flicked over to an upturned frame next to the bed. Carefully, he set the slaughtering gun back into its place and reached for the frame.

“Oh, yes! A family photo from before her mother past, very sad. We were in the process of separating at the time so…it was one of our last family photos,” Dr. Pettersen stared at the picture in Gavin’s hands with bewilderment, “Hana was….understandably distraught after her mother’s death and with me losing my job after that whole revolution business… having to sell the house and all, I think she felt a bit overwhelmed, yes?””

Gavin nodded, setting the picture down right side up. He couldn’t help but think that this was a pretty good example of when it rains it pours.

* * *

A quick sweep of his flashlight told Gavin that this floor was a 100% not where he wanted to be. “Fuckin’ creepy,” he muttered, eyeing the spider-like metal claws that hung down from the ceiling. It looked ready to snatch up some unsuspecting detective that hadn’t followed orders. He could only guess that they were those weird rigs used to hold androids up for tech stuff or whatever. He had to give Hana props, if she was here she had some real guts. This room almost made him regret not taking Hank’s advice. Aside from the creepy-ass metal death arms and dead person table, the room was full of a random assortment of tools that looked more like torture devices interspersed with an abundance of android parts.

Hesitantly, Gavin set his flashlight down on what looked like the same metal tables the coroner used for autopsies. While the lack of wind defiantly made the search a more bearable, the temperatures were still low enough that he was starting to lose some of the articulation in his fingers. He shook out his hands, hoping to get some blood flowing back into them before shoving them under his armpits. What the hell was this place even for? He probably should’ve pressed Elijah for more information but the dumbass was more concerned about the recent antics of his ‘dear baby brother’ than the fact that an actual child was missing. Prick.

“Hana Pettersen? I’m Detective Reed, I’m here to help you,” Gavin called, already knowing he wasn’t going to get an answer out of this room. No way was anyone spending more time in here than they had to.

As he was pulling his hands up to his mouth to breath warm air on them he caught something move corner of his eye.

Turning abruptly, Gavin’s hip came into contact with the gurney. “Shit!,” almost in slow motion he watched as his flashlight went flying towards the floor, end popping off and then sudden darkness as the batteries rolled to god only knows where.

“D-damn it,” Gavin’s eyes flicked back towards the direction that he had seen movement. What he saw made his stomach drop to his toes. There was what looked like three glowing eyes, all looking his way. Two blue and one red.

Taking a step back and reaching for his gun he felt nothing but an empty holster.

“…Detective Reed, it’s nice to finally meet you,” a deep static laced voice echoed through the room. Given a better time, Gavin would’ve said the voice even sounded vaguely familiar, but that was neither here nor there.

Seeing the scales were suddenly tipping out of his favor, Gavin turned to run back towards the door he’d come through but found himself struggling against multiple grips on his arms and legs, “The fuck?!” It had to be the stupid spider-armed monstrosity he’d seen earlier. Figures.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t use that language going forward, I wouldn’t want Hana to learn such vulgar language,” the voice spoke again, clearer and with less hesitation.

“Listen shit stain,” Gavin made sure to emphasize the shit in stain, the sudden implication that Hana was involved had immediately set him off. “I don’t give two fucks what you think. I’ve got back up on their way and they’re gonna be bustin’ in here real soon and if I find out you’ve done anything to that little girl I will personally kick all your teeth in! You’ll be shittin’ teeth for weeks! Do you hear me?! Phuckin’ LET! ME! GO!” he struggled violently against his restraints.

A long silence filled the darkness, enough time that the initial bought of rage and adrenaline started to wear off leaving Gavin with only the sudden realization of how hopeless his situation had become.

“That certainly would seem to be an issue,” the voice was now a lot closer and a lot gentler, something cold and smooth touched his cheek causing Gavin to flinch. “But I do not believe our intentions are all that different, if you would only allow me to explain-“

“Excuse me!” Gavin interrupted, another wave of anger giving him the strength to once again frantically pull at his restraints, “I don’t know what the fuck you’re tryin’ to say here but I can assure you we’re not on the same page now let me go before you dig yourself a hole too deep to look out of!”

“I must admit your unwavering tenacity despite the situation is quite…endearing, but if you refuse to listen it will make this next part unpleasant” the voice spoke half-amused, half-apologetic.

“The fuck are you even talk-” before Gavin could even get his response out a force bashed him right against the temple, immediately knocking him out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Crush me like one of your metal french doors
> 
> Hank: He went in didn't he?  
> Connor: I'm afraid that's what the message leads me to believe  
> Hank: Has he answered since then?  
> Connor:...
> 
> Connor: No  
> Hank: Welp *pulls out no-liability paperwork*


End file.
